


La douleur exquise

by Inial_Lekim



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 21:10:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20699903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inial_Lekim/pseuds/Inial_Lekim
Summary: "Segure-me como se vocênunca perdeu sua paciênciaDiga-me que você me ama maisdo que me odeia o tempo todoE você ainda é meu"





	La douleur exquise

_“Para todas as coisas que eu perdi em você_

_Diga-me, elas se perderam em você?_

_Só para que você me abandonasse”_

Queimava.

A cada toque. O desespero, o querer imediato pelo contato que lhes foi negado... que _eles_ negaram a si próprios.

Porque ele não deveria estar ali. Nenhum deles deveria. Não quando diziam que seria a última vez, que manteriam as coisas como deveriam ser, que não mais se colocariam nessa posição.

E ele se sentia fraco por não conseguir manter sua palavra. Por sucumbir. Por desejar além do que sabia que poderia ter... por querer o que lhe era inalcançável.

Mas ao mesmo tempo ele se sentia forte. E nenhum poder sobre a Terra se equiparava a sensação que o dominava. Porque ali, entre os lençóis amarrotados, contra a parede cuja pintura se descascava ou mesmo no precário chuveiro a que tinham acesso, ele tinha o impossível.

E nada se igualava aquela visão.

Os olhos negros tornando-se mais o mais profundo vermelho sangue, o rosto corado e os lábios inchados e molhados pelo beijo que lhe dera ao vê-lo. Um beijo no qual permitia que ele o possuísse ao mesmo tempo em que se entregava, que desse fim a angústia que os consumia.

Então ele se ajoelhava-se aos seus pés e mantinha-o contra a parede, preso, embora o último pensamento em sua mente fosse fugir. Porque ele queria estar ali. Mais do que tudo, ele queria vê-lo.

Vê-lo livrá-lo de sua roupa, afoito, desprovido da postura que adota frente aos outros. Vê-lo beijar cada cicatriz de seu corpo e marcar sua pele ao seu bel prazer, seguir os contornos que ele tão bem conhecia como se fosse a primeira vez. E ele mantinha os olhos fixos nos seus. E ali havia um calor que o mantinha ancorado a realidade e não o deixava perde-se nas fantasias que teimavam formar-se em sua mente.

Fantasias nas quais eles não estariam naquele quarto e seus nomes seriam apenas isso, nomes sem qualquer poder. E ambos seriam tão comuns quanto alguém se pode ser. Sem clãs ou títulos, nem memórias de um passado de guerra que os assombrasse. Não haveria a culpa que os corroía sempre que, exaustos e cobertos de suor, ousavam manterem-se um nos braços do outro, e sequer seriam ditas palavras que, no calor do momento e no ápice da raiva, eram proferidas com a intenção de ferir. E o vazio que sentia congelar seu interior não estaria lá.

“Eu estou aqui”, disse alto, com o velho tom de quem sabe o que se passava por sua mente._ Ele sempre o trazia para realidade_. A realidade na qual não era um homem comum que estava aos seus pés, mas sim Madara Uchiha.

E ele se afastou, embora suas mãos se mantivessem quentes contra a pele de seu estômago.

“Pense no agora”, e como odiava quando ele lhe dizia isso. Mas em seus olhos havia uma súplica e, por isso ele nunca reclamava. Não ali. Não naquele local que, por mais decrépito que fosse, lhe tinha um valor que superava qualquer santuário.

E quando estendeu sua mão e tocou aquela face avermelhada, e os olhos de Madara fecharam-se enquanto inclinava-se sobre seu toque... ele lembrava-se do quanto eram iguais, de como eram desgraçados por suas mentes, cada um prisioneiro de suas próprias fantasias.

E ainda havia a fome que sentia pela pele e o corpo que tocava, o anseio pelos sons que o tentavam em seus sonhos. Mas naquele instante, ele desejou que o tempo desacelerasse, ainda que seu corpo doesse, tão excitado como sempre ficava quando estava com ele. Senjus podiam suportar a dor física, e ele o faria apenas para que pudesse continuar a acariciar seu rosto, permitindo que, mesmo que fossem apenas por breves segundos, Madara experimentasse sua própria fantasia.

E nela, ele sabia, não era a mão manchada pelo sangue de seu irmão que o tocava tão ternamente. Não era um Senju que fazia seu corpo tremer e seu coração acelerar. _Era apenas Tobirama_. Chato e implicante, mas ainda sim apenas um homem com um nome que não sentiria culpa em pronunciar enquanto dava-lhe seu corpo.

“Apenas no agora”, repetia, com seus olhos se abrindo quase como se estivesse em câmera lenta.

E voltava a tocá-lo. Mais firme. Com mais força. Deixando o caminho de suas unhas.

E o mordia, como que para puni-lo.

Então o beijava, como se o perdoasse.

E eles andavam por uma linha tênue entre o querer e o não querer. Entre o permitir-se e achar-se indigno.

Os olhos de Madara voltaram-se a fixar nos seus e sua mão manteve-se em seu rosto, acariciando-o, sentindo os longos fios negros deslizando por entre seus dedos. E suas mãos agarram-nos em punho ao sentir os lábios quentes que o tomavam e o calor de sua boca envolvê-lo. Comprimindo-o, sua língua deslizando pela pele sensível, cada movimento tão bem calculado que fazia-o sentir as pernas tremerem e os olhos arderem pelo esforço em mantê-los abertos, atentos, gravando mais uma vez em sua mente aquela bela cena.

E vinha a ele o impulso de mover-se, de adentrar aquele corpo tão profundamente quanto lhe fosse possível. E ele o fez, como sempre fazia.

E havia um misto de sensações.

A maciez do cabelo preso em sua mão, as unhas fincadas em seu quadril, a pressão, o suor que começava a cobrir seu corpo, a saliva que escorria pelo queixo de Madara, os olhos vermelhos que gravavam cada reação sua, como se fossem estranhas câmeras fotográficas.

E ele queria manchar os lábios róseos com o branco de seu gozo.

Mas também queria puxá-lo contra si e sentir o gosto do suor de seu corpo, enquanto o tomava uma vez e mais outra, até o final dos tempos. Até que o calor das chamas do inferno os envolvesse e se misturasse ao calor dos corpos unidos.

Porque homens como eles não estavam destinados ao céu, não com o caminho de sangue que trilharam e o pecado que cometiam.

E antes que seus olhos fraquejassem, ele o afastou e ajoelhou-se a sua frente, levando-o a deitar-se no chão enquanto o beijava com ainda mais ardor que a última vez. E a contragosto, soltou-lhe o cabelo, passando a arrancar as roupas que o cobriam para que enfim pudesse sentir a pele contra a sua.

E no fim, entre os tecidos embolados, ele era uma obra de arte. Os cabelos espalhados pelo chão, o respirar ofegante que movia seu tórax em um rápido sobre e desce descompassado.

Completamente nu sob seu corpo. Desprovido da rígida compostura que tanto o irritava.

Queria tocá-lo em todos os lugares. Queria mantê-lo em seus braços. Queria... apenas queria que ele o pertencesse novamente.

E pela primeira vez seus olhos se fecharam.

Porque lhe faltava coragem. Coragem para encará-lo nos momentos em que aqueles pensamentos invadiam sua mente.

Aquele desejo de fazer-lhe juras. De prometer que as coisas seriam diferentes, que eles conseguiriam e não mais precisariam sobreviver apenas com as migalhas que se permitiam compartilhar daquele amor.

Porque ele o amava.

Essa era uma das poucas certezas absolutas que possuía.

Mas ainda sim... _isso não era o bastante. _Não para eles.

Nunca o suficiente...

E era por isso que ele sempre voltava. Que eles voltavam. E trancavam-se num quarto medíocre e fingiam ignorar o passado.

E Tobirama fingia que tinha o direito de adorá-lo e sentir-se merecedor do corpo e da alma que lhe era oferecido... E Madara fingia que poderia dar-se dessa forma a ele.

E ambos aceitavam. Porque era apenas aquilo que poderiam ter.

Um agarrava-se ao outro, como se apenas eles existissem no mundo e precisavam manter-se tão unidos quanto possível para que não desaparecessem como todos os outros.

Então Madara deixava-se ser levado por ele, aceitava-o entre suas pernas como se seu lugar sempre houvesse sido ali. Permitia-se gemer ao ser tomado pelo calor de seus lábios e ser penetrado por seus dedos. E Tobirama o conhecia tão bem, sabia exatamente como tocá-lo... e ele aceitava em seu corpo o prazer do orgasmo que lhe fazia tremer. E lutava para manter suas mãos longe do corpo que estava sobre si, buscando agarrar o que quer que lhe fosse possível, fosse o tapete desgastado no qual estava deitado, fosse as roupas que permaneciam espalhadas a sua volta.

E para Tobirama aquela sempre lhe seria uma bela visão. Mas ainda sim não superava estar deitado sobre ele compartilhando o calor de seu corpo, misturando o suor ao seu e admirar-se com a força e a velocidade das batidas de seu coração.

E ele o pegou dessa vez para leva-lo a cama, deitando-o sobre o colchão puído que era apenas um pouco mais confortável que o chão no qual estavam. Madara gemeu ao acomodar-se entre os lençóis, sentindo o movimento continuo dos dedos de Tobirama entrando e saindo de seu corpo.

Porque era divertido provocá-lo. Sentir os movimentos erráticos de seu corpo, admirar o brilho de sua pele sob a luz da lua que entrava pelas frestas da cortina, ouvir seu balbuciar incoerente, sussurrado como uma prece.

Era como uma miragem. Uma ilusão que a qualquer momento desapareceria diante de seus olhos.

Então ele sentia medo.

Medo de finalmente ter enlouquecido e tudo não passar de uma sádica criação de sua mente. Porque ele o queria tanto…

Mas ele ouvia a voz de Madara, ouvia seu nome em meio aos murmúrios, quase como se temesse dizê-lo.

E ele chegava ao limite do que lhe era possível aguentar antes que se deixasse levar pelo que desejava. E havia aquele cheiro doce do óleo que usavam, que o permitia finalmente fazer-se dono de seu corpo sem feri-lo. Mas não havia a calma de outrora. Eram apenas movimentos fortes, rápidos, frenéticos… Queria senti-lo mais e mais, fazê-lo sentir as palavras que não poderia pronunciar.

“Me abrace”, pediu, prendendo o corpo ao seu. E em sua mente mantinha os pedidos que não poderia lhe fazer.

_… como se nunca houvesse perdido a paciência em me ter ao seu lado…_

_… diga que me ama mais do que me odeia…_

_… diga que é meu…_

_… fique…_

Mas havia apenas os braços que o rodeavam e as unhas fincadas em suas costas.

…_ diga-me… me prometa que posso mantê-lo…_

“Tobirama…”, o murmúrio de seu nome o fez parar.

Porque ele queria vê-lo, observar o mover dos seus lábios ao dizer seu nome. Mas Madara não o deixou se afastar dessa vez, e o prendeu. Com as pernas entrelaçadas em sua cintura, forçando-o a adentrar ainda mais profundamente em seu corpo. Os braços que o mantinham próximos, as mãos perdidas entre os fios brancos de seu cabelo, acariciando-os.

“Não pense, Senju”, ele gemeu pelo mover repentino de seus quadris, pelo deslizar dos pés quentes contra sua coxa, a dor pela mordida em seu pescoço. “Apenas...”, _continue_.

E como ele poderia negar aquele pedido implícito? Quando Madara o mantinha tão firme contra si, como se temesse ser deixado...

Tomando o impulso necessário, ergue-se, levando-o junto consigo. Não importava o arder nos músculos de suas coxas com o peso repentino, não quando o tinha em seu colo, quando podia finalmente admirar as expressões de seu rosto e ainda sim mantê-lo tão próximo como ambos desejavam.

Era incomparável a sensação de tê-lo sentado em seu pau, parecendo tão pleno, como se estivesse no lugar mais confortável do mundo. E ele não sabia se o segurava pela cintura ou pelas nádegas, se mantinha as mãos nas coxas firmes e trêmulas pelo esforço ou prendia o longo cabelo que se grudava ao suor de sua pele.

Então Madara se movia, num sobe e desce forte, sem perder o ritmo ainda que mal conseguisse respirar. E ele o tocava em todo lugar possível, o masturbava no mesmo ritmo em que se movia e com os lábios deixava sua marca na pálida pele, em uma trilha de manchas avermelhadas.

Arranhava sua cintura e mordia seus mamilos do modo como sabia que ele gostava, agarrava os fios negros e puxava-lhe o cabelo com força, fazendo-o gemer.

Não era gentil, nem delicado.

Eles estavam além disso. Além do temor da entrega, presos em um círculo vicioso no qual negavam a própria negação e deixavam-se perder no prazer que apenas o corpo um do outro poderia proporcionar.

Porque para Tobirama, ninguém o levava tão bem quanto Madara. Nada se igualava ao calor daquele corpo que o queimava e de bom grado deixaria que o tornasse cinzas.

Era apenas Madara.

E ele o odiava por isso. Por fazê-lo desejá-lo, e o obrigar a viver das migalhas de um amor real que não lhe era permitido... e sabia bem que o ódio, assim como o amor, era recíproco.

Madara nunca era tímido em lhe dizer isso. Fosse em palavras repletas de rancor em meio a uma discussão, fosse em meio aos gemidos quando estava em seus braços. Ambos sabiam bem disso.

A pronúncia de _Eu te odeio _era tão intenso quanto _Eu te amo_. O desejo de estar junto equiparava-se a vontade de nunca mais ver um ao outro.

E eles mantinham-se naquele delicado meio termo, sem poder se afastar, mas também não poder ir além.

Não outra vez.

Não quando eles já haviam ousado atravessar aquela linha frágil que mantinha o equilíbrio. E o que havia do outro lado não era nada além do inevitável, um acúmulo de expectativas quebradas e sonhos que se perderem... e, no fim, não sobrou nada além da frustração.

Porque o ódio estava lá, enraizado. E nenhum deles conseguia ir além, deixá-lo para trás e abandonar os pensamentos amargos.

Ainda que tivessem bons momentos. Momentos nos quais conseguiam estar apenas os dois, sem os fantasmas que os assombrava, sem as preocupações cotidianas e a raiva cegando suas ações.

Mas esses momentos não eram o bastante.

Eles seriam sempre um erro, como um desvio que se direcionava para um precipício. Eram uma escolha equivocada, fadada ao fracasso.

_Mesmo que Madara rebolasse tão bem..._

E suas costas ardiam pelo suor que escorria sobre os arranhões profundos das unhas que agora estavam cravadas em seus ombros. Não que ele se importasse de ser usado de apoio quando era tão bem recompensado.

E ele deixaria ser-se usado...

Porque assim ele o teria. E teria seu corpo, mesmo que lhe fosse negado sua alma. E poderia beijá-lo como o fazia agora.

E beijá-lo era sempre _elétrico_. O modo como os lábios moviam-se contra os seus, o sentimento de posse que se fazia presente, a força e o desejo.

Então ele sentia o gosto metálico de seu sangue em meio ao beijo. E não se importava. Porque ele mordia os lábios de Madara até tirar-lhe o sangue do mesmo modo como ele havia feito consigo. E sentia que isso os unia. Além da carne que se batia uma contra a outra e do suor que os cobria, o gozo que cobria sua pele ou descia por sua garganta.

Era o sangue que os tornava um.

E o isso o excitava. E o fazia querê-lo ainda mais, possui-lo mais do que já havia feito, adentrá-lo de todos os modos possíveis.

E o tocava, sentindo o local no qual os corpos se uniam, admirando o modo como abria-se para recebe-lo como se fosse feito exatamente para ele. E ele marcava as pálidas nádegas com o aperto de suas mãos, e o apertava, e o estapeava. E as unhas em seus ombros fincavam-se ainda mais, quase ao ponto de lhe romper a pele.

Seus dedos moviam-se por conta própria, movidos pela estranha fantasia que se revoltava nos recantos de sua mente. E segurar Madara para restringir seus movimentos era sempre _esplêndido_. Porque ele lutava para manter-se no controle, e to atacava para isso. E o beijava para distraí-lo, o arranhava e o mordia. Fazia-se valer seu desejo.

Então ele se acalmava e o permitia levar seu corpo ao limite.

E seus dedos adentravam seu corpo... e ele o recebia tão bem, e sentia-o tão cheio.

Seu corpo, liberto, movia-se lento, sem se opor a nova invasão que se fazia presente.

_Perfeito..._

_... tão perfeito..._

Sentia-se doer e queimar. Imerso. Intoxicado pelo cheiro do corpo que o dominava, fazia arder seus pulmões.

E ele queria mais e mais. Do rosto corado e os olhos que o fitavam com a conhecida malícia, o sabor do suor que escorria por seu pescoço...

E seu corpo clamava pelo orgasmo que tanto lutava para refrear. Para fazer durar.

Mas ambos eram sempre tão carnais, tão movidos pelos instintos que lutavam para reprimir, que Madara não conseguia refrear os impulsos de seu quadril, não com o prazer que vinha dos músculos que ardiam pelo esforço e sentia-se tão cheio. E Tobirama não conseguia impedir-se de se elevar, buscando entrar ainda mais fundo dentro daquele corpo, levando-os a uma sincronia errática, enlouquecendo-o pela pressão do músculo, as sensações de seus dedos movendo-se ao lado do seu pau, apertando-o ainda mais.

E Madara usava seus lábios para abafavam os gemidos que se elevavam. E assim sabia que ele estava tão perto do orgasmo como seu corpo estava.

Então deixava-se levar, sem restrições, em entrega total. Sem os sussurros no fundo de sua mente, nem o amargor pelo mero pensamento do término iminente.

Havia apenas o prazer provindo do próprio prazer.

E em meio a neblina que tomava sua mente, sentia, com ainda mais intensidade; ouvia, entre o ofegar e os gemidos, seu nome murmurado.

Como se pedisse ainda mais por ele...

“Diga... de novo”, pediu, deixando de beijar-lhe os lábios para lhe marcar ainda mais a pele. “ Diga meu nome!”.

E Madara disse. Alto, como fazia apenas quando movido pela emoção, entre a súplica e o alívio. Ao mesmo tempo em que sentia marcado pelo calor do sêmen atirado contra sua pele, o aumento da pressão de seu corpo e o queimar de seu próprio sêmen.

E por alguns segundos, eles ficavam ali. Agarrados um ao outro, lutando para respirar, sentindo o pulsar descompassado do coração.

Então acabava.

Palavras não eram ditas. Nunca eram. Restava apenas o silêncio. O sentimento estranho que surgia quando os corpos se separavam e o ar tornava-se frio. Sem uma única troca de olhares.

As roupas eram recolhidas e recolocadas em gestos automáticos. E todo o prazer de segundos antes se dissipava.

Eles nunca diziam _Adeus_.

Mas também não diziam um _Até logo_.

Não sabiam o que aconteceria se um deles ousasse dizer algo. O silêncio era mais seguro, e assim se enganavam ao pensar que aquele seria _enfim_ a última vez.

Então saiam pela porta. Falsamente decididos. Dizendo a si que não mais se colocariam naquela situação, que não se forçariam a viver de migalhas, prender-se a ilusão do que poderia ser... e não alimentariam a frustração que crescia mais e mais a cada vez que atravessavam aquela maldita porta.

E bem no fundo, rezavam para que sua mentira enfim se tornasse verdade.


End file.
